Bluebird
by Ellie Enchanted
Summary: Everyone in Fiore High knew what the blue origami cranes were. If you needed help, all you had to do was unfold one and call the number, and your problems would be solved. Like magic. But no one knows who the kind girl on the other side of the line is, until one day Natsu Dragneel finds a crane with his name on it. Only two words were written inside. "Find Me". High School AU
1. Prologue

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters.**

Welcome to Fiore High, a remarkable school with a wonderful programs in academics, athletics, and the arts. The school is famous for it's guild system, which divides the school into six 'guilds', or teams. The guilds participate in competitions throughout the year, and are each known for certain traits in their members. Blue Pegasus is known for their beautiful and handsome members, flirtatious girls and chivalrous boys. Lamia Scale became known for their willfulness and fighting spirit. Quatro Cerberus, the all male guild, are literally party animals, while their sister guild, the all female Mermaid Heel, prizes dignity above all else. Sabertooth holds their heads high, mostly comprised of the children of the rich and powerful. And finally, Fairy Tail. A strange assortment of misfits who somehow fit together, even if they destroy school property on a daily basis.

The only problem is… well, the amount of problems. Almost every student at Fiore High had some tragic past, terrible secret, or normal teenage issue. Every guild has a teacher who doubles as a guild leader and counselor, and a student advisor. But even with two people to go to, many students were simply unwilling to ask for help.

And then one day tiny blue origami cranes started appearing all over the school. In desks, on lunch tables, even on shelves in the library. And one day, someone opened one.

On the paper, written in neat, slanting cursive, was the message, 'If you need help, call a friend!', and a phone number. The student happened to be in a bad situation, and after a particularly bad day, called the number. The kind girl on the other end gave them some helpful advice, and all she asked for in return was that they didn't try to find or repay her. Following the girl's advice, the student was surprised to find that their problem was soon solved.

The student told their friends, and the story quickly spread. More students called, and almost every time, their problems were fixed. As people trusted the girl more and more, they revealed more information about themselves, and often found their problems already dealt with when they went to fix them.

The girl remained anonymous, and so people called her 'the bluebird of happiness'. She evolved into not only an advisor, but a helping hand, turning abusive parents in to the police and telling teachers about self-harming friends.

Sometimes she was nothing more than a listening ear, and sometimes she took matters into her own hands, sometimes telling adults who could help, and sometimes doing the helping herself.

Through it all, everyone wondered the same thing; who was this girl who seemed almost like magic?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy Heartfillia sat quietly at her desk, finishing a math test. As she wrote the last answer, she glanced around the classroom and saw that the only other ones finished were Levy and Freed. Levy waved at her and smiled before going back to her book.

Lucy sighed. The petite blue haired girl was her only new friend at this school, and she had been here a year already. She was even part of Fairy Tail, the warmest, most accepting guild in the school! But most of the students had known each other since grade school, and bonds were already tight. It probably didn't help that she was so quiet; who would notice her?

But as she opened her pencil bag, Lucy had to smile. Because even if they didn't know it, she had more friends than anyone in the school. The little paper birds filling the pouch were proof of that. She quickly placed one inside her desk, then tucked away the bag, glancing around to check if anyone saw her. No one did. As usual, she felt the pang of mixed relief and disappointment.

For a moment, Lucy wondered what would happen if she revealed herself. Then she dismissed the thought. Most people would try to repay her, but she didn't want that. Many others would ask her to solve their problems, too. She would never have any peace. And there were still some who were unhappy with her solutions, and believed she shouldn't be meddling in other people's affairs. No, she couldn't tell.

From across the room, a boy with orange hair caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back. Of course, she still had friends. Friends whose bonds ran much deeper than friendship or Fairy Tail. It was sad that she couldn't show it, at least not here. Loki could not be known as Leo at school, for the same reasons she didn't like people knowing her last name. After all, who didn't know that Lucky Lucy Heartfillia was currently in possession of ten of the twelve Zodiacs? And who didn't know that Leo the Lion was one of them? It was far easier to simply pretend. At school, he was Loke, member of the basketball team, terrible flirt, and part of Fairy Tail. She was Lucy, shy bookworm, a rarity in the guild famous for being loud and destructive.

Suddenly, Lucy was broken out of her thoughts by the ringing of a bell. Was class already over? She quickly packed up all her things and moved toward the door. Maybe she could finish that new Kemu Zaleon book that Levy had loaned her during lunch.

Natsu Dragneel set down at his favorite lunch table, the huge one that most of the Fairy Tail inner circle sat at. He scooped up a bite of chili, made a face at the stupid Ice Princess, and then carefully pulled out the crane he had found on his desk earlier. It had caught his eye for two reasons. One, the unusual color. The cranes had shown up everywhere in the school, in every shade of blue imaginable, but never had one been _pink_. Even more strange, it was the exact same pink as his hair. The thing that had kept his attention, though, was the word scrawled across one wing. **_Natsu_**. His name, in the perfect, thin handwriting of the famous Bluebird. The _Bluebird of Happiness_ left a note for _Natsu_, of all people. How did that happen?

Looking up from his crane, the salmon haired boy became acutely aware that everyone at the table was staring at him. Almost every single one of his friends had been helped by the Bluebird somehow. In only a year, she had solved the problems that no one talked about.

Cana was introduced to her father, Gildarts, and now lived with him.

Gray had had both his long lost siblings returned to him, one due to be out of juvie soon, and the other enrolled as a member of Lamia Scale.

Laxus had returned to Magnolia, a new man, after running away a year before. He cited a phone call from a strange girl as the reason.

Erza had reconnected with the children she grew up with, including her current boyfriend, an ex-criminal named Jellal who was put through rehab and now an established member of Fairy Tail.

Gajeel and Juvia were reformed members of a gang called Phantom Lord, rescued and turned around after their gang had begun attacking Fiore students.

More recently, several people had expressed concern for a little blue haired girl who was wandering around the town. Soon, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel and Natsu's cousin, was adopted by the school nurse and attending the connected elementary school.

Only a few months before, the Bluebird had even solved a years old missing persons case and brought Lissanna Strauss, previously presumed dead, home. The girl had been hit by a car while walking alone on vacation and put in a coma, labeled Jane Doe. She had recently woken with a limited memory, but was almost immediately contacted by a nameless person who told her to go to Magnolia. Six months after a distraught Mirajane Strauss had called the Bluebird, crying about how she went to the beach three years ago with two siblings and returned with one, her little sister was home, and rapidly recovering memories brought on by familiar faces.

The Bluebird may have been a legend and a hero around the entire school, but at this lunch table, she was an _angel_. And now he was holding a crane with his name on it. Natsu could feel the held breath around the table. Did the Bluebird need help for once? Why Natsu? Had she somehow found his missing father? Impossible, he hadn't asked her to. Slowly, careful not to tear the paper the boy unfolded the bird. Two words. That's all there was. Two words, written in all capital letters, directly in the middle of the page. FIND ME.


	3. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" Natsu blinked at the piece of paper in his hands, stunned. Why would she write that? Everyone knew the bluebird's number one rule: don't find her, pass on the kindness instead of repaying it. And now, there was a note, _obviously_ her handwriting, which was asking him to search her out?

"What is it? Come on, Natsu, tell us!" Mirajane was leaning over the table. Of all those at the table, she was the one who followed the bluebird's actions with the most dedication.

"It says to find her. I don't get it! Why would she want me to find her?" Natsu looked somewhat lost, holding out the note for the others to look at. Gray snatched it up.

"Yeah right, everyone and their sister knows the bluebird doesn't want to be – oh hey, would you look at that. Flame-brain was right, all caps and everything. What in Mavis's name is that all about?"

"How should I know? Stupid stripper."

"Ash-breath."

"Snow Queen."

"Slanty eyes."

"Droopy eyes."

"Put your shirt on, Gray, we're in a public place," Cana interjected. "Not that I mind… anyway, Natsu, I think it's obvious. She's got a crush on you. Isn't that sweet?" The brunette smirked, even as Natsu went pale, making desperate 'abort' motions with his hands. But it was too late. A piercing squeal cut the air, and Natsu dropped his head to the table, resting his head on the cool plastic and hiding behind his hands.

"Ohmigosh! That's soooo romantic!" Mirajane was nearly vibrating in her seat, lit up with happiness and a new ship. Erza nodded her head decicively.

"Indeed. She is not only kind, but brave. I respect a woman who knows how to make the first move."

And that was that. If Erza and Mirajane had made up their minds, there was no way anyone in the world could change them, and Natsu, despite what some people may think, was not quite dumb enough to try. Even Gray looked sympathetic, and as Natsu groaned, he accepted his fate. He would find the bluebird, and he would do it the same way he did anything; like a true member of Fairy Tail. Not that he wouldn't have anyway, but now he would have the two scariest girls in the school breathing down his neck the whole time. Ugh.

"What're you all going on about?" Gajeel said as he dropped his tray onto the table. Juvia followed close behind, sitting a bit too close to gray for it to be comfortable.

"Natsu got a crane addressed to him, and it said to find the bluebird. Now the girls all think she's got some kind of crush on him, and I think whatever charred bits of brains he still had have been fried." Gray smirked, elbowing Natsu. "Seriously, though, Natsu. Get your head off the table, people are looking at us funny." Natsu's muffled voice floated up from where his face was still squished against the table.

"But Mira is all in matchmaker mode and she'll never let it go now! She even got Erza! Erza!"

Juvia paused in her meal, looking over at Natsu. "Is it not a good thing that Natsu-san has drawn the interest of someone as kind as Bluebird-san? Surely someone who has done so many good things and has no interest in Gray-sama cannot be bad, and Natsu-san deserves to be happy."

From across the table, Laxus sighed heavily, finally putting in his two cents. "You guys are all ignoring one really important thing. There is absolutely nothing about that bit of paper, except maybe the color, that would possibly imply that she likes him. You're drawing conclusions where there isn't any evidence. Seriously, think it through. What reason could she have to send him that message?"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

"OH MY GOD! WHAT _POSSIBLE _REASON COULD YOU HAVE HAD TO SEND HIM THAT MESSAGE?" An enraged Lucy Heartfillia paced her room, face flushed, fists clenched, and hair flying out with every sharp turn. Suddenly, she whirled on the figure sitting calmly on her bed.

Loke sighed as he picked at the lovely pink frill that bordered the bedspread, attempting to find a way to explain his actions to his mistress and friend. Finally, he settled on honesty. Perhaps some refreshing bluntness was in order. "You are lonely."

Those three words stopped Lucy in her tracks. "Wha- I mean- Pfft, no, I've got you guys for company, what more do I need?" Loke raised an eyebrow. The look on his face told the blonde girl that he was neither convinced nor impressed, and she deflated, face falling.

Leo sighed again, expression softening. It pained him to see his mistress like this. "Lucy, Princess, we can all see it. We might be your friends, and more than willing to be here, but we still technically work for you. It's not healthy for the only people you socialize with to be your servants. Aries and Virgo agree with me. So does Scorpio, and Gemini, and Capricorn…hell, even Aquarius agrees, even though she'd never admit it. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, all of us agree. Fairy Tail is a great community, Lucy. I know you would find some really great friends there if you just reach out!"

Lucy turned away, frowning. "I have Levy. Levy is awesome Levy is great. _Levy _is most certainly _not _my servant, and she _is _my friend."

"Yeah, but Princess, that is one person. One. And has she ever come over here? Have you introduced me, or any of the others? Does she even _know your last name_?" Lucy flinched as if the words physically hurt, and Loke recoiled too, then reached out to touch her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't want to fight with you. It's just – I worry about you, Lucy. We all do, and we don't want you to just shut yourself off. Not when there's something we can do. So I'm doing it. You can't just hide behind a phone and some paper forever, Hime." Lucy nodded reluctantly.

"I know. I know, but…did it have to be him? I mean, there are so many people you could have gone with – why him?"

The redheaded boy laughed, and the sound filled the air and cut through the air like a knife through butter. "Natsu is right in the center of everything, like the heart of Fairy Tail. He'll be determined enough to find you, and once he does, he'll drag you out into the sun for sure." Catching a glimpse of Lucy's worried expression, he grinned again. "Don't worry, don't worry. You're already a princess, right? Well, here's your prince. The prince of Fairy Tail. I'm sure you two will get along great."

Leo got up off the bed and sauntered past his friend to the door, looking very much like his feline namesake. Reaching the door, he couldn't resist one final jab.

"Hey, maybe he'll even give you a kiss!"

Lucy flushed cherry red, and quickly hurled the first thing she could reach – a book – at the retreating spikes of fiery orange hair. But her makeshift weapon hit only the door; by that time, all that was left of her friend was a lingering laugh.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It took exactly one week for Natsu Dragneel to realize that he had absolutely no idea how to go about finding someone. Someone who had spent quite a while already not being found, and was probably very good at just that.

The thought hit him in the middle of English class, when he was doodling little paper cranes in his notebook instead of writing a short story 'containing all five elements of the classic quest'. Whatever that meant.

Jellal looked over from the desk beside Natsu's as he heard a dull thump. Natsu's head was once again on the desk. Funny, the pink haired boy seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Um, is anything…wrong? You look kind of down."

"Urgh. I just realized that I have to solve one of the school's greatest mysteries, and I don't know where to begin. I can't even solve a crossword without help." It wasn't exactly a secret that Natsu was not the most book-smart person in Fairy Tail. Usually that wasn't too bad, but sometimes he really wished his talents lay a little more down that path.

Jellal looked amused, his tattoo shifting as he smiled. "Who ever said you had to do it alone? I mean, if I was in this situation, I would probably start by asking Ultear. My strong suit was planning, manipulation; hers was research and finding flaws in my plans. Put us together and the outcome was more than what either of us could do on our own. She isn't available right now, obviously, but why not get help from a friend? I haven't been here long, but that seems to be what Fairy Tail is all about."

Dark eyes shot wide open. "Ooh! Oh, yeah, you're right! You're right! Thanks Jellal!" Natsu sat up, smile once more in its place. "I know just who to talk to, too!"

Jellal's smile spread a little bit at the pure enthusiasm, and he found himself chuckling indulgently. "Yeah? And who's that?" Natsu's smile grew right back, showing his sharp canines.

"Levy McGarden."

Across the school, in a different class, two girls were giggling together, heads bent over their Bio lab. One girl, with spiky blue hair held back by a vibrant orange bandanna, sneezed violently, and her blonde friend jumped, then laughed again. "Someone must be talking about you, Lev! Wonder who it is?"

The blue-haired girl, Levy, giggled quietly back. "I hope they aren't saying anything bad about me!"

The blonde, Lucy, let out a dramatic gasp, clutching her hands to her chest in faked shock. "Levy! I don't know who on earth could possibly say anything bad about _you_! You're so nice to everybody! Besides," she added in a secretive whisper (once their laughter had died down a bit), "I was thinking more along the lines of a cute boy talking about you to his friends."

"Oh, I'm sure," the smaller girl scoffed. "Who would be talking about me? All the guys I know are thick-headed idiots who wouldn't know romantic feelings if they hit them in the face!"

"There are plenty of perceptive, smart guys in our school. Sensitive, too. What about Freed? Or those three guys in Blue Pegasus? I've heard that Rogue from Sabertooth and the new kid, Jellal, are both really nice too." Lucy nudged her friend playfully. "None of them are so thick-headed."

Levy had to cast a heavily incredulous look at the blonde. "Let's go through your list. Freed is obsessed with Mirajane, he isn't looking at anyone else. The Trimens are players; they're _too_ focused on romance. Rogue turns bright red anytime a girl flirts with him, and Jellal is never going to look at anyone but Erza. Therefore, your point is invalid."

"_No, _my point is _totally not _invalid, because those were just examples and you know it! Also, Ren is in a committed relationship with Sherry and Hibiki is actually a really nice and intelligent person if you talk to him. Why are we even arguing about this?" Lucy had crossed her arms over her ample chest and her face was set in a look that screamed her impatience and amusement in equal measures.

"Because I sneezed," Levy recalled. "And it was your fault for bringing it up in the first place. Come on, let's finish this assignment. I've got a good feeling about today."


	6. Chapter 5

**I own nothing!**

"Hey! HEY, LEVY! Wait up! I need to talk to you!"

The tiny girl paused in the hallway, looking over her shoulder. "Oh hey Natsu!" Turning back to the taller blonde walking beside her, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Lu-chan, duty calls. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Her friend laughed lightly, responding, "Of course, Levy! Don't forget to text me about that tutoring job, okay?" After obtaining her answer ("I won't forget!") Lucy turned away and hurried away. Just as she turned the corner, Natsu caught up with his friend, peering down the hallway.

"Who was that?"

Levy smiled sunnily. "That's Lucy Hart. She transferred in at the beginning of this year, she's in Fairy Tail actually, just a little shy. Very smart, very nice, great friend. I'm sure you two would get along like a house on fire! Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" Natsu snapped back to attention. A huge grin spread across his face, showing pointed canines and a little bit of crazy.

"You're smart, right?"

Levy raised an eyebrow at him. "I would hope so, why?"

"I need your help!"

Levy nodded patiently. Of course she would help. Anything for a friend! "You know I'm always happy to help, Natsu. What exactly am I helping with?"

The pink haired boy was practically bouncing in place. He was getting closer just by talking to Levy, he could feel it. After all, Levy could solve any puzzle. "We are going to find the Bluebird!…I just don't know how yet."

Levy could feel her eyes widen. This was big. This was important! Levy had never needed the bluebird's help personally, but so many of her friends had, and the kind-hearted girl couldn't help but feel a deep respect for anyone so selfless and intelligent. And how to possibly find her, the girl had put up precautions specifically so that no one could. But that was part of the challenge, wasn't it? And Levy was never one to back down from a challenge, especially one with so worthy an opponent. This would be fun!

"I can check the school database for matches on the phone number, but I highly doubt anything will turn up. In the meantime, we can try to find out which classrooms get cranes and during which blocks. If we can figure that out, we can start cross-referencing the schedule with female students who have those classes. Once we do that, we can try to narrow it down to desks in classes that have assigned seating…most if not all of Fairy Tail will help, and if we can pull in friends from other guilds, we should be able to cover our bases. I'll leave it to you to spread the word, I can get started on the databases!"

The small girl shot him a final, bright grin before darting off, caught up in her new task. Natsu didn't mind. In fact, he couldn't help but smile to himself, just as bright, because for the first time since getting that note, he had something to do about it. He still might not be able to find her, this girl who had helped all of the people he cared about. She had healed the tiny, near-invisible cracks in his friends, in _Fairy Tail itself_, and Natsu would do just about anything for her, even if she didn't know it yet. Yes, he would find her, and then he would be her friend, give her all the kindness she had shown and more, because how could he not? No, he still might not be able to find her, but now at lest he had a chance.

Lucy, meanwhile, was panicking. Just a little bit. Really. It's not like her heart sped up a little whenever she caught sight of a toothy grin or a messy head of pink hair. Urgh! Why, _why_ was Loke so perceptive? Okay, so maybe it didn't take all that much to notice her admiration for Natsu Dragneel. He was just so…good.

When she first entered Fiore high, just about the first thing she saw was a group of students walking down the halls together and laughing. They were loud, and a little wacky, and just so happy. They were everything she had never been allowed to be, and everything she had hoped to have when she finally got her father to enroll her in school. When the headmaster asked her which guild she wanted to join, Lucy had remembered those people, and hadn't hesitated for a moment, but once she was in, she had found herself afraid.

What if they didn't like her? Worse, what if they found out about her family and only wanted her for her money and connections? Lucy didn't want to believe they were like that, but they might be scared off instead, or if she didn't tell them, they would find out later and then hate her for lying to them! So she did what she knew best. She held herself apart and observed from afar, only making a few tentative friendships. Levy reaching out was a pleasant surprise, and soon Lucy had her first ever best friend, but even Levy didn't know anything about her family or status. She wanted to reach out, for people to like her, but she was too scared to try.

And then she had begun to notice the tragic stories and family problems that seemed so common in Fairy Tail, and it was like a lightbulb going on. Lucy had money, resources, and connections, more than she could ever use for herself, but what if she could use the same things that kept her apart from everyone else to help them, and get to know them better? And so the Bluebird was born, with the help of her Zodiac. As the Bluebird, everyone loved her, and that was enough for Lucy. Most of the time.

Sonetimes, watching her boisterous, vibrant guild, getting to know them one by one, and seeing how her anonymous actions had made them each so happy, Lucy wanted to be a part of that more than anything. She wanted to sit and talk and joke with them, and Natsu was the embodiment of everything Fairy Tail, the heart of the guild. She wanted to know him more than any of them. And now Loke, her stupid, meddling friend, had set him on a trail that ended with her.

As Lucy made it past the doors of the school, she was relieved to see the car waiting, Capricorn behind the wheel. Slipping into the backseat, she groaned.

"Let's go home, Capricorn. I can't deal with anything right now."

Her driver, butler, and friend made a small sympathetic noise. "Is it anything you want to talk about, Lucy?" Good old Capricorn. He always had a listening ear or a word of advice.

"Not this time. I just – I'm not sure whether to be ecstatic or terrified, and the whole thing is Leo's fault. He started a huge mess, and I don't know if I should hug him or smack him. Ugh. I hate this." It was confusing, and she didn't even know why she was so scared. Shouldn't this be a good thing? And it was, but – not completely. She wanted to be friends with them, but she didn't want anyone to know. Not about the Bluebird, or her family, or the Zodiac. She wanted them to like her for her.

The old man chuckled softly. "It sounds to me like you are going through some normal teenage drama. A certain amount of confusion and conflicting emotions are normal, and even though it may seem hard right now, trust me when I say that these things have a tendency to work out all right. As for Loke, I wouldn't be too angry with him. You know he only has your best interests at heart."

Lucy sighed. "I know, Capricorn. Thank you, and…I hope you're right."


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Eeek! Guess what guess what guess what!" The sharp, high pitched squeal cut through the low buzz of homeroom chatter like a knife through butter. It resumed only an instant later, as most everyone was used to this particular disruption. Only one person ever used quite that exact tone. Mirajane Strauss.

"What is it this time, Mira," Cana drawled from where she was draped across her chair. "No, wait, let me guess…there's a new season of Miraculous Ladybug? No? Maybe those poor freshmen from Mermaid Heel you've been torturing finally got together? Wrong again…Lisanna bought you that blouse you've been drooling over?"

"Not even close!" By this point, Mirajane was practically bouncing on her toes. She whirled, bending down to rummage in her bag for a moment, and when she came back up she had a glossy, immaculate magazine. "Look! It's so exciting! The last Zodiac has been found! By a girl from Sabertooth, actually, Yukino Agria. You know, the one with the white hair and all the feathers? Well, she got the Libra contract a week ago! Even Lucy Heartfillia has made a statement on it, though there are still no pictures, of course." Now everyone was paying attention. A zodiac on their own was pretty big news, but this was bigger.

"No way, Mira!" Laki made a grab for the paper, but the taller girl swatted her hand away. "The whole Zodiac hasn't been public all at once for decades, at least!"

Cana huffed loudly, slamming her water bottle (containing an unknown, and probably alcoholic, substance) down on the table. "Who cares about that? I want to know what Lucky Lucy said! She never makes statements."

Mira allowed a large grin to creep across her face. "She said that she isn't planning on taking the keys Yukino has. She said that the Zodiacs have their own free will, and even if the contracts traditionally fall to the Heartfillia family, each generation should choose for themselves who they want to serve, or if they want to at all. She said she's proud to hold the loyalty of the Zodiacs whose keys she has, and hopes that Libra and Pisces are as good friends to Yukino as her Zodiacs have been to her. Her father hasn't made a statement."

"Well of course not," Erza stated, crossing from her desk to look over Mirajane's shoulder. "Her father has no right, he isn't involved with the Zodiac at all. I am happy that Miss Lucy seems to be treating her contracts well. Although, I can't really remember a Heartfillia that didn't treat their servants well."

Gajeel scoffed. "I don't get what's so great about 'em. They're just people, same as everyone else." The four girls turned to glare at him, and Gajeel suddenly felt a chill go down his spine.

"The Zodiac aren't just any people, they're living legends, Gajeel! Each of the twelve lines goes back so far that the original founders of Fiore knew them! The old Zodiacs served royalty and fought in great battles! And everyone knows the legend about the originals. They're a big deal!" Mira pouted. "Plus, they're mysterious, and special. It's fun to imagine, isn't it?"

"Honestly," the boy grunted, "I couldn't care less."

"So, Yukino Agria?" Gemi and Mini leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen, where Lucy sat on the black marble counter. Virgo and Aries sat on tall stools by the table, and Leo stood in the corner, watching over the little war council quietly.

"Yeah. I mean, we checked her out when she found the Pisces key, right? And she seemed just fine then." Lucy shrugged and took another bite of her ice cream. "She's nice. A little on the shy side, but that's not really a bad thing."

"_Sorano _was her _sister_, milady," Aries squeaked. "I just don't want any of the others to be hurt like we were." The pink haired girl shivered and pulled her fuzzy blanket tighter around herself. Loke's gaze switched to her, and she smiled gently at him. He smiled back.

"Just because Sorano and Yukino are sisters doesn't mean they're the same person. You know better than that. And even Sorano is getting better. My point is, they didn't even grow up together, we can't judge her prematurely. Gemini has an eye on the situation, right guys?"

Gemi and Mini shifted to look at each other for a moment, then shrugged. At first, having two people around who looked just like her was really odd for Lucy, but after a while she got used to it. After all, that was half of their job. If anyone trying to kidnap Lucy chose the wrong one, they would get a nasty surprise.

The twins, done with their silent conference, turned back to the cluster of teens. "We've got it covered. Yukino Agria-"

"Age 17", Mini chimed in, smiling wickedly. "Residing in the fifth house down on Crocus Lane"

"- currently attending Fiore High School, guild Sabertooth, spends time with –"

"Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney every Wednesday after school."

"Orphan, one sister, Sorano, who she hasn't seen since childhood, and no other known family. In possession of two Zodiac keys, Libra and Pisces." Gemi finished smugly.

Okay, _that _part probably wouldn't ever stop being creepy. Lucy was just glad that the two had stopped there – she didn't doubt they knew much more than that about Yukino. "See, situation covered. Done. If it makes you guys feel better, I can talk to her tomorrow after school, okay?"

Aries hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. But don't you think we should consult the adults? At least Scorpio, he was with us when Sorano had our keys, and he knew Libra pretty well, once." Lucy considered for a moment. She didn't want to make the wrong decision here. Yukino sat near her in History, she knew the girl was a good person, but…what if she was wrong?

Lucy only realized that she was biting her lip when she tasted blood, and that was enough to shake her out of her worries. If she kept dithering, a decision would never be made. "No. We'll keep an eye on the situation, and we can tell the adults, but my choice is made. We aren't about to go interrogate some poor girl because of something her sister did. Besides, Virgo is a grown up. So we have her point of view, right Virgo?"

The maid nodded solemnly. "I agree with your choice, Princess. The Agria girl will be a good mistress. Punishment?" Lucy couldn't help herself. Despite her friend's habitual question, a bright grin spread across her face.

"No, no punishment Virgo. In fact, I think this calls for a celebration!"

As the little cluster broke up into laughter and reaching for the tub of ice cream on the table, Lucy felt warm inside. For the first time in decades, all of the Zodiacs were located at once. She could watch over all of them. She could make sure they were safe.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"It has been two weeks and we are getting nowhere, Natsu! I've talked to everyone in every class that the cranes show up in. I've borrowed notes to analyze handwriting! I have looked at seating charts, talked with guild heads and advisors, I have combed through the entire school database, twice, and then got Hibiki and Freed to run searches too! I have looked at everything in this school that could possibly help us, and there is no pattern at all! I'm sorry, Natsu, but I don't know what else to do." Levy flopped down onto the couch in Tenrou Café, the one next to the west wall that was the best for brainstorming.

"That's okay, Levy!" Natsu grinned. "We just have to keep trying! We have to get somewhere if we just don't give up, right?"

Levy groaned as Mira set down a coffee in front of her and gave her a comforting pat on the head. "While I really appreciate your enthusiasm and positivity, Natsu, that isn't how this works. We need more ideas or more help, but nothing has worked so far. Hibiki, Freed, and I, I don't mean to brag, but there aren't many people on our level for finding information. We could ask Rufus Lore from Sabertooth, but other than that…I just don't know, Natsu. No one is on the same level as the Bluebird, I don't know how she does it. There don't seem to be any tracks for us to follow. She doesn't leave tracks, Natsu. None."

"Well, actually…" Mira plopped down on the couch arm. It wasn't her break, but she had been working there so long that no one cared. Besides, Tenrou was Fairy Tail sacred ground. "There are cranes left in multiple classes at once, and never in the same desk twice in a row, right?" Levy raised her eyebrows and Mirajane smirked. "I read your reports. Anyway, that isn't physically possible, so what we can take away is this; the Bluebird has helpers." Levy and Natsu gaped at her.

"Mirajane Strauss, you are a genius!" Levy leaped to her feet. Natsu did one better, he wrapped the white haired barmaid in a hug that lifted her off her feet.

"Oh, Natsu, put me down! Look, I have more." Natsu dropped her back on her feet immediately, backing up and putting on his best puppy dog eyes. They were pretty damn good. "Normally, my first move would be to comb the gossip mill for information, except that I already hear everything that goes on in the school, and I've heard nothing about anyone being involved with the Bluebird. So what I suggest is that you find someone quiet. Someone who keeps their head down and can go invisible. People know that you and I and all your hacker friends-"

"-_Researcher_ friends, Mira, we aren't hackers-"

"-But you can _hack_ things so you're hackers. People know that we can find information if we need it, so they hide it form us specifically. But someone who keeps their head down…"

"There isn't any reason to hide from them." Both girls turned to look at Natsu. "What? I can be smart too!"

"Yeah, but usually you're smart at chemistry, not people. But you're right, you're right! I actually know the perfect person." Levy smiled big and bright. "You remember Lucy, right? She's shy, but she also loves learning and knowledge for the sake of knowledge, like me. She's constantly taking in everything around her, she's brilliant, and if anyone would know who's been helping the Bluebird, it would be her. And we're best friends, so I'm sure she'll help if I ask!" Levy swept up her coffee and took a long sip, sighing as she sank back into soft pillows. "Brilliant!"

"Urg, when did this become such a big thing? Why did I do this, Loke? Whyyyyyyyy?" Lucy flopped onto her bed, golden hair fanning out around her face like a halo. "I can't handle this. Why couldn't I just go about making friends like a normal person?"

"Hmm. _Well_," Loke drawled, carefully putting the finishing fold on the crane in his hands, "probably because without my little nudge – genius, by the way – you never would have gone about making friends much anyway." Lucy shot him a look to kill. "Hey, don't look at me like that, princess! This _was_ all your idea. In my humble opinion, you're just very lucky Gemini and I are so good at forging your handwriting, or else you wouldn't be able to keep up!"

Lucy groaned, hauling herself up off the star-patterned bedspread and trudging over to the table where dozens of blue squares of paper lay, all with the same message written in dainty, slanting cursive. Even she could barely tell which ones were written by her. "That should probably bother me more than it does. Besides, the writing part is the least time consuming of all. And when have you ever been humble? Seriously, you're the biggest diva I know." She idly picked up a sheet of paper and began the first steps of folding it. Lucy had done the process of making the cranes so many times now that it was instinct. She could probably make cranes in her sleep.

"Excuse me, milady, when have I ever been anything less than humble?" Leo smiled, falling easily into their old pattern of banter. It was nice – even with everything in their lives right now, the schoolwork and the bluebird cases and the lingering trace of hurt over his recent actions – they could still talk like this. Lucy truly was the best mistress he had ever worked for. "Why, if I didn't know any better, I would think you didn't appreciate -"

BUT YOU GOTTA KEEP YOUR HEAD UP OHHH AND YOU CAN LET YOUR HAIR DOWN EEYYYY-

Lucy dashed across the room and snatched up the phone that was buzzing on her dresser. She took a deep breath, let a sense of calm fall over her, and then tapped the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" A pause, then, "Yes, of course. Yes, I see. Okay. I need you to keep calm, and tell me from the beginning- Yes. All right. I can do that. Thank you for calling. Goodbye." She clicked 'end call', and then slumped, a great whoosh of air going out of her. When she finally raised her head again, sweeping a fall of blonde hair out of her face, she was grinning.

"We've got a case!" Loke's face split into a wide smile to match. He swept Lucy's laptop up off the desk next to him and vaulted onto the couch in the middle of the room.

"Is it interesting?" He opened a search window, ready to start dredging up info on whatever their task was this time. They had better resources, sure, but it was surprising how much information you could get with a quick google search.

"Yeah. Kinana, you know her, she works with Mirajane Strauss at the café. Anyway, her name used to be Cubelios – she changed it after she escaped from a child slave ring - and she had a best friend, Erik, who she lost in the confusion. Sound familiar?" Loke's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Erza? You think it might be the same gang?"

Lucy nodded. "Or something similar, at least. But also, the name. Erik was Cobra's real name." At Loke's blank look, Lucy huffed in exasperation. "Cobra? From Oracion Seis. You know, there was that whole mess a year ago with the gang that moved into town to kidnap Jellal and Wendy. Erza and Natsu beat them all up with the help of some guys from Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. It made the news."

"Oh, yeah, that guy! The one who shot poison bullets! I don't know, the biggest thing I remember from that was when Hibiki figured us out. Anyway, do we really want to let this guy out?" Lucy shrugged, but her smile betrayed her.

"We aren't going to get him out. Cobra escaped the law two months ago. He went off the map. This one might actually be a challenge!"


End file.
